La Especialista
by NoSabiaQuePoner
Summary: 'Si el amor estuviera reservado para la gente bella, muy pocos tendrian acceso a él.
1. Chapter 1

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO I:**

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba frente al computador - demasiado – pensó, sus dedos tamborileaban en el ratón; escribir el mensaje fue tan sencillo, una vez que empezó a teclear las palabras fluyeron, quizá por la necesidad de drenar su mente, su alma, ó simplemente porque escribir es como hablar consigo misma, lo relee buscando la fuerza para decidirse a pulsar el "enviar"; siente una punzada en el pecho al leer lo que escribió y la golpean los recuerdos, - ¿Cómo empezó todo?... desde que la conocí- responde para sí, pero eso no es del todo cierto, empezó mucho antes…

(…)

Desde que tiene uso de razón ese sentimiento de soledad e inseguridad la ha acompañado, su madre murió cuando ella era tan pequeña que ni siquiera la recuerda, su padre que amaba sobremanera a su mujer se evadió por completo al dolor de perderla alejándose de todo aquello que le recordara su vida con ella, incluyendo a su hija, así que la dejo al cuidado de su abuela materna y una tía solterona con el carácter bastante agrio; bajo la estricta vigilancia de estas dos mujeres que además eran en extremo religiosas se formo Quinn; su infancia estuvo plagada de privaciones y prohibiciones, de monotonía y restricciones, ella iba de la escuela directo a su casa, solo salía en compañía de su abuela o tía y dichas salidas eran por lo general a la iglesia, a eventos que organizara ésta o hacer el súper. A pesar de que su padre le enviaba suficiente dinero para su manutención nunca le compraban ropa, a excepción del uniforme escolar el resto se lo confeccionaba su abuela, el uniforme en principio le quedaba volando ya que lo adquirían dos tallas más grande a fin de que lo usara varios periodos y después a parte de desgastado le venía pequeño, lo mismo pasaba con los zapatos, siempre eran dos números más grades, toscos, de suela de goma para que duraran más tiempo, estos debido a su complexión delgada le suministraban una imagen extremadamente desproporcionada y torpe, tuvo necesidad de usar lentes desde muy pequeña, evidentemente eligieron los más baratos y por ende el armazón era horrible y la mica excesivamente gruesa, su imagen e inseguridades la llevaron a ser presa fácil de la crueldad infantil; porque si bien en casa de su abuela median hasta los vasos de agua que se bebían al día, no escatimaron en cuestión de su educación, la enviaron al mejor colegio privado de la ciudad.

Quinn fue objeto de burla de sus compañeras durante los largos años que permaneció en ese colegio de monjas, desde preescolar hasta la preparatoria; en la universidad no fue muy distinta la cosa en lo referente a su imagen, sus complejos se acrecentaron aun mas con los años; sus faldas muy por debajo de la rodilla, blusas holgadas, zapatos toscos, cabello siempre recogido en un severo chongo, su rostro sin gota de maquillaje y escondido detrás de los burdos anteojos, intensificaron su percepción de fealdad de sí misma - _"la vanidad es pecado mortal"_- decía su abuela- Por vanidosa no voy a arder en los infiernos- pensaba ella con un toque cruel de sorna.

Por lo menos sus compañeros universitarios le hacían el favor de ignorarla, eso significaba un gran alivio.

Deambulaba de un aula a otra como un fantasma en la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas, cobijada por los libros y por el afecto que su inteligencia le ganaba de sus maestros, pasaba horas en la biblioteca o en los laboratorios después de clase; cuando una reconocida maestra le propuso trabajar con ella en el centro de investigación sintió una felicidad que hasta entonces desconocía, lo curioso es que su dicha distaba de ser por la relevancia del acontecimiento y de lo que éste significaba para su carrera, la oportunidad de pasar el menor tiempo posible con su abuela y tía era en realidad la causa de su júbilo. Así pasaron sus primeros años de Universitaria.

Quinn, deseosa de evadirse el mayor tiempo posible de la prisión que significaba su casa se inscribió para aprender Alemán en el Centro de Lenguas, acudiría los fines de semana. Los primeros días de clases como de costumbre pasó desapercibida para los demás o por lo menos eso creía, hasta que un día en el descanso para salir a comer, mientras se encontraba sentada en una banca dándole pequeños mordiscos a un famélico sándwich una mano le acerco una botella de coca cola, al levantar la vista se encontró con una mirada chispeante y amigable, la dueña de ésta, una chica morena clara de cabellera ensortijada que le tocaba levemente los hombros, le sonreía.

- _Toma, te he visto comer tu sándwich desde el primer sábado sin beber nada – Quinn tomo el refresco como autómata sin saber que hacer o decir por la poca costumbre del contacto amigable – hola me llamo Marley Rose – le dijo extendiéndole la mano._

- _Ho ... hola soy Quinn Fabray- balbuceo._

- _Espero no incomodarte._

- _No… no, claro que no, discúlpame, es solo que…_

- _¿Qué? _

- _No estoy muy acostumbrada a que la gente me note._

- _¡Vaya pues que suertuda!, yo por el contrario siempre me doy a notar – Marley pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Quinn y agregó – créeme que hacerte notar de mas no siempre es para bien y puede provocarte muchos líos, a veces es mejor pasar inadvertida, puede ser muy ventajoso, si eres buena observadora te enteras de todo, upss eso sonó a que soy muy chismosa – dijo con expresión divertida dándole un sorbo a su refresco, ambas rieron. _

Aquel encuentro dio un vuelco de 180° a la vida de Quinn, por primera vez tuvo una persona en quien confiar, una amiga, solo se veían en las clases de alemán pero esto no fue impedimento para que ambas estrecharan un vinculo de amistad muy profundo. Marley supo de su vida al lado de su abuela y tía, de la pérdida de su madre, de que en años había visto a su padre muy pocas veces, de sus carencias emocionales, miedos y complejos; Ella supo que su amiga provenía de una numerosa familia compuesta por seis hermanos, papá y mamá, que vivía sola desde hacía poco menos de un año y trabajaba como recepcionista en un hotel. En realidad Marley hablaba sin parar, mientras Quinn escuchaba, no es que su naturaleza fuera callada, es simplemente que no tenía mucho que decir, aunado a que tampoco consideraba que sus opiniones con respecto a cualquier tema fuesen interesantes. Así el tiempo trascurrió y el cariño que ambas chicas se tenían se intensifico. Quinn veía a Marley con admiración, - si ella tuviera el coraje de irse de casa de su abuela, ser libre e independiente, si no fuera tan cobarde, tan miedosa – pensaba.

- _Te envidio Marley, con lo que deseo yo tener mi propio espacio, vivir sola._

- _En realidad my love, yo no vivo sola porque así lo haya querido._

- _¿Cómo?, no entiendo – la miro extrañada._

- _Mmm… pues la realidad es que no tenía planes de hacerlo por el momento, todavía estoy estudiando, mi carrera es muy costosa, me faltan dos años para concluir mis estudios, además del tiempo que me lleve titularme, entre los gastos de la uní, pagar renta, comida, servicios, la mayoría de las veces no me alcanza._

- _Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa? – se percato como el rostro de su amiga palideció y su mirada siempre alegre se ensombreció._

- _Okey – suspiro- quizá con esto te pierda como amiga, por esto perdí a mi familia…_

- _Me asustas Marley._

- _Yo también estoy asustada, no te quiero perder, nunca antes conocí a alguien como tú, te parecerá absurdo pero eres como una hermana para mí._

- _Nunca me vas a perder Marley y también te quiero como si fueras mi hermana – musito acariciándole el hombro. _

- _¡Soy lesbiana! – espetó cerrando los ojos, como quien espera un fuerte golpe, pero Paula solo le acaricio la espalda._

- _¡Tonta! me habías asustado, pensé que era algo realmente grave – la expresión de Marley la hizo reír a carcajadas – ya lo sabía Marley, soy una nerd y estoy medio ciega, pero no soy tonta, es evidente como evades a los chicos que se te acercan y como miras a las chicas._

- _¡¿Ya lo sabías?! Y yo quemándome el coco por como decírtelo, temiéndome que no me quisieras ni dar la hora después; Quinn eres la primera amiga hetero que tengo… es decir antes tuve amigas que supongo lo son, pero nunca me atreví a decirles nada respecto a mi sexualidad, primero porque ni yo misma entendía que pasaba conmigo y después por qué me daba miedo, a la mayoría las deje de ver, excepto a una, fuimos amigas desde la prepa, siempre juntas, con los años me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran los que se les tiene a una amiga, nunca me atreví a decirle nada, era mi amor platónico, otras amigas - de las que te hablare luego- el caso es que ellas me animaron a que hablara con ella, solo le dije que soy gay -solo imaginarme que hubiera pasado si le hablo de mis sentimientos por ella - el resultado fue que además de mirarme con asco se lo dijo a uno de mis hermanos; ahí el mundo se me vino encima, porque Adán de inmediato les conto a mis papás, ellos se pusieron como locos, me salieron con la estupidez de que estaba confundida, las malas compañías, la influencia de la televisión, el internet, mi mamá quería que hablara con el cura de la iglesia y mi papá que fuera con un psicólogo, cualquier cosa que me quitara lo homosexual. A mí me había costado un montón reconocerme y aceptarme, soy feliz de ser quien soy , así que no me quedo más remedio que tomar mis tiliches y salir de la casa en que nací y crecí y alejarme de esa familia que ya no era la mía, no por mí, yo los querré siempre a pesar de todo, pero ellos no me quieren a mí, por lo menos no a la verdadera yo – musito con la mirada llena de humedad- tú te has convertido en la mejor amiga que he tenido, siento que a ti te puedo decir cualquier cosa, solo me faltaba esto… ¿oye si eres hetero verdad? – se limpio los ojos y volvió a sonreír._

- _Pues supongo que sí, la verdad es algo en lo que nunca había pensado, hay personas que nacimos para estar solas, creo que ese es mi caso._

- _Estás loca my love, tú no te vas a quedar sola, por ahí aparecerá alguien que moverá tu corazoncito algún día ya lo veras._

- _ Ojala que no, creo que si así fuera sufriría mucho._

- _¿Por qué lo aseguras con tanta determinación?_

- _Marley, ¿Quién se podría fijar en mí?, soy tan fea, tan insignificante, estoy hecha a la idea de dedicar mi vida al trabajo, a otras cosas, el amor no es para mí._

- _Estas equivocada my love, si el amor estuviera reservado solo para aquellos extraordinariamente bellos, solo unos cuantos tendrían acceso a él, el amor es de las pocas cosas en este mundo que es para todos, algún día va a tocar a tu puerta y si no lo dejas entrar la echara abajo._

Y si, cuan equivocada estaba en ese momento, pensó Quinn con las manos sobre su frente y los codos posados encima del escritorio todavía frente al monitor, el amor si llegó a su puerta y no toco, fue una tromba que lo arraso todo volviéndole pedazos la vida.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Esta es una nueva historia que quiero compartir con ustedes, como se podrán haber dado cuenta Quinn es una Lucy Coobsey versión flaca y con muchos problemas de autoestima, es una historia Faberry. Pues nada, hay me dicen que tal les pareció el primer capítulo.**_

_**Saludos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO II**

Ocho meses después de conocer a Marley la vida de Quinn empezó su carrera vertiginosa hacia un cambio radical, su abuela murió intempestivamente; no le sorprendió el no encontrar en ella ni un dejo de sentimiento de pérdida, lo que la desconcertó fue la expresión lozana y casi feliz de su tía que pareció rejuvenecer diez años en tres días, los funerales fueron como todo en la vida de esa mujer severa y fría; austeros, parcos, acompañada solo por una parvada de viejas beatas que se la pasaban metidas en la iglesia junto a ella, solo estas mujeres la lloraron, solo ellas hablaron durante los servicios y el sepelio.

Cuatro días después del entierro acudieron al notario para que el testamento de su abuela les fuera leído, lo que ocurrió en esa oficina la asombro, pero más extrañeza le causo la serenidad de su tía al escuchar como su abuela decidió sobre sus bienes; resultó que esa avara mujer era millonaria, poseía acciones en varias compañías de renombre mundial, dueña de varios edificios de departamentos en las zonas de mas plusvalía en la ciudad, diversas cuentas bancarias de más de seis cifras, Quinn no daba crédito de aquello, ¿cómo era esto posible?, pensó en la vida miserable y llena de carencias en que vivían, en la enorme casa desvencijada que había habitado su abuela desde tiempos inmemoriales, en que se contaban las piezas de pan, que se consideraba un gasto fatuo consumir carne más de una vez por semana, en que nunca se compraron ropa de almacén.

Cuando escucho que ella, Lucy Quinn Fabray era la heredera universal de todo aquello casi se desploma, miró a su tía quien tenía una expresión cálida y relajada que la hacía parecer otra persona; finalmente el notario señalo otro documento en donde se marcaba una disposición del abuelo muerto mucho antes de que ella naciera, en la que rotulaba que a la muerte de su esposa o bien cuando contrajera matrimonio y tuviera su primer hijo, su hija April Montes de Oca dispondría de una cantidad de dinero bastante cuantiosa, una casa y varias acciones en una empresa muy reconocida, Quinn escucho a su tía suspirar y después de oír las indicaciones del notario de lo que procedía para que se llevara a cabo la sucesión, April le dio la mano y las gracias al hombre y cogió con dulzura a su sobrina del brazo para salir de ahí.

La joven estaba muy turbada, no sabía si estar feliz por sentirse liberada bajo el amparo de una seguridad económica, o triste por la vida gris y sombría que había llevado esa mujer que después de todo era su abuela; desconcertada por la extraña reacción de su tía, y confundida por la espontanea ternura con que se conducía a ella a partir de que salieron de la notaría.

- _Vamos a comer a un buen restaurante – indicó April aspirando aire profundamente, como quien acaba de salir de un sitio que le ahogaba – no me mires así Quinn, no me he vuelto loca._

- _Está bien tía vamos._

Esa tarde se descubrió conviviendo con una mujer desconocida, parlanchina y alegre, a partir de ahí su relación con su tía April fue otra, con los años comprendió muchas cosas, cuando ambas crearon el vinculo necesario para que se desarrolle la confianza y la tía se abrió a su sobrina mostrándole una cara de su vida desconocida y muy dolorosa, pero eso paso mucho después; las próximas semanas trascurrieron entre decisiones que las alejaron de la vida gris y apagada que habían llevado, Quinn quería vender esa casa donde había sido tan infeliz, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo sin el consentimiento de su tía, quien ante la asustada expresión de su sobrina al planteárselo soltó una sonora carcajada – _seré feliz si no queda una piedra de este maldito lugar Quinn _– le dijo. Fue fácil vender la propiedad, por la ubicación y tamaño del terreno las ofertas de varias compañías constructoras dieron la oportunidad de obtener un buen precio por ella, April informó a su sobrina que se iría del país indeterminadamente.

Así empezó una nueva vida para Quinn; compro el pent-house de un edificio e invito a Marley a compartirlo; Marley se encargo de decorarlo, también la obligo a comprarse ropa, no fue cosa fácil para ella entrar en una tienda departamental, mucho menos decidirse a comprar alguna prenda, Marley le escogía cosas muy bonitas, atrevidas, sexis, pero ella se rehusó con determinación a siquiera probarse algo así -_esa ropa es para mujeres con cuerpo para lucirlo_- pensaba, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una cuerpo flacucho, desprovisto de las curvas que caracterizan a las mujeres, por más que Marley le insistía en que tenia bonita figura y bonitas facciones, ella solo veía a una mujer falta de gracia alguna, sin chiste; así que se armo un guardarropa compuesto por pantalones y blusas clásicas, sandalias de piso sencillas que si bien le quitaban la imagen desaliñada, seguía sin ser propia para su edad, además de extremadamente aburrida, Marley se aferro a que comprara maquillaje pero nunca lo usó, no sabía cómo, lo mismo sucedió con su cabello que fue moldeado con un corte moderno y salió del salón peinada divinamente, al día siguiente volvió a ser recogido en el mismo aseñorado chongo – _no sé como peinarlo_ - respondía a los alegatos de Marley.

(…)

Esbozó una sonrisa al recodar aquellos momentos, se sentía feliz por primera vez en su vida, libre, acompañada por Marley, por su tía que a la distancia le hacía sentir un cariño que en los años que vivieron juntas nunca experimentó.

Un día cualquiera pasó lo que Marlye le vaticinó, llego el amor a su vida tomándola sorpresivamente como un torbellino que la hacía girar, yendo de la dicha a la angustia, de ésta a la ansiedad y la desesperación, de la ilusión a la desazón… un día, conoció a Santana López.

(…)

- _Hoy si nos vamos de fiesta my love, ya basta de ser ratón de laboratorio tú y esclava del trabajo y la escuela yo. _

- _Todos los días te vas de fiesta Marley – expreso Quinn con las narices metidas entre un pesado libro._

- _¿Te estás burlando de mí? – brincó hasta el sillón, arrebatándole el libro y cerrándolo de golpe._

- _No Marley, pero tú sabes que no se me da eso de andar de fiesta._

- _¿Cómo sabes, si nunca has ido? – Quinn la miró con cierto fastidio – anda no seas malita, además me gustaría que conocieras a mis amigas, no te sentirás intimidada my love, vamos a un bar les, no habrá ningún hombre que te haga sentir incomoda – si Marley entendiera que la intimidaba prácticamente todo contacto humano-._

La cara de suplica, voz melosa e insistencia de su amiga terminaron por persuadirla; eso sí, no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de ponerse ninguno de los atuendos que Marley le imploro que usara.

- _Voy, pero ni de chiste voy a hacer el ridículo poniéndome eso._

- _De verdad que eres necia my love, ¿de dónde sacas que harás el ridículo?_

- _Porque yo no tengo tú cuerpo, ni tú cara, ni tú gracia para poder usar ropa como esa._

- _No, tú tienes tú cuerpo, tú cara y tú gracia y eso no implica que no puedas usar estos vestidos._

- _Marley sabes a que me refiero._

- _Si, lo sé, pero no lo entiendo, ya no te discuto mas, se trata de pasársela bien. _

El lugar era bastante agradable, no muy grande, equipado de una pequeña pista de baile rodeada de mesas con sillas distribuidas en la parte media del sitio y bordeando las paredes sillones a ras del suelo con una mesa al mismo nivel, el ambiente se prestaba lo mismo para la intimidad requerida por las parejas, que para los grupos de amigas o el ligue, Quinn sintió como Marley la tiraba de la mano hasta llegar a una de las mesas pegada a la pared en una esquina, ahí conoció a Sugar, Tina y Danielle, en principio se sintió lógicamente intimidada, acostumbrada a sentirse un bicho raro, en medio de estas chicas todas guapas y extrovertidas se sentía aun mas fuera de lugar, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta sentirse más cómoda; pasada una media hora de platica alguien menciono a Santana

- _Será que sí viene – lanzo Tina a modo de pregunta._

- _Dijo que sí, pero con ella no se sabe, si por el camino se le atraviesa alguien… o llega tarde o de plano no viene, depende de la calidad del festín – respondió Danielle._

- _¡A que están hablando de mí! – todas se volvieron en dirección a la chica que de improvisto se sentó junto a ellas con expresión divertida._

- _Pensábamos que ya no venias "San" – asevero Marley._

- _Pues ya ven que sí – dijo al tiempo que se llevaba a los labios una de las bebidas sobre la mesa._

- _Es que contigo nunca se sabe._

- _Que exagerada eres Sugar – su mirada se fijo en Quinn con curiosidad y un toque de coquetería - ¿y tu quien eres? – la chica se quedo estática sin saber que responder, completamente nerviosa._

- _Es Quinn, mi hermana adoptiva, ya te había hablado de ella._

- _Cierto Marley, pues mucho gusto Quinn, soy Santana – dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano, cuando Quinn se la estrecho sintió un jalón y la chica le dio un breve beso en la mejilla, dio gracias a Dios por aquella semi penumbra que cubrió el enrojecimiento que seguramente se suscito en su cara._

- _Hola mucho gusto – alcanzo a decir con voz apenas audible._


	3. Chapter 3

**pkn150;** Que bueno que te guste la historia, y es una historia faberry aunque no lo parezca. Saludos :)

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO III**

Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de calor recorrer su cuerpo, ni la necesidad ansiosa de observar a alguien sobrepasando su timidez; embebida en la figura esbelta y bien definida de Santana, en sus cejas perfectamente delineadas enmarcando una picara mirada negra, perdida en la caricia que los largos cabellos negros prodigaban a la piel desnuda de sus hombros, en esos momentos deseo poseer la habilidad de cambiar de materia y convertirse en la bebida que se llevaba a los labios. El resto del grupo se encontraba inmerso en la típica platica trivial de un grupo de amigas, pero Quinn se sentía cada vez más extraña y totalmente incapaz de controlar sus sentidos, a pesar de advertir que Santana era consciente de ser observada por ella, esto la incomodaba y ciertamente la intimidaba, pero a la vez le agradaba; Santana sonreía divertida al notar la evidente atracción que le provocaba a esta chica, de pronto se levanto y tomándola de la mano la llevo con firmeza hacia la pista.

- _No te asustes, solo vamos a bailar._

- _ Es que yo no sé bailar – reveló Quinn con expresión angustiada, Santana rio a carcajadas y solo paró cuando la vio a punto de salir corriendo, entonces la tomo de ambos brazos._

- _Perdona, no me rio de ti, es que hace mucho no conocía a nadie tan trasparente – le sonrió con franqueza - bailar no es tan difícil, solo es cuestión de dejar que la música lleve tu cuerpo – dicho esto la pego a ella y empezaron a balancearse adquiriendo poco a poco el ritmo de la melodía que tenían de fondo._

Marley miraba la escena sin saber a ciencia cierta si debía o no preocuparse por aquello, tenía muy clara la frivolidad y atractivo de Santana y sabia de la sensibilidad de Quinn, pero consideraba hasta ese momento que su amiga era heterosexual, no había visto algún indicio de lo contrario, claro que tampoco había visto nada que le indicara que le iban los hombres, en ese momento un sensación de temor se le alojo en el estomago y esta fue incrementada por el comentario de Danielle.

- _Santana se pasa, en serio, mira nada más como esta esa niña, en minutos ya la tiene comiendo de su mano._

- _En serio que si es mala onda, sobre todo porque no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que la chica le guste, Santana es demasiado exigente con las cuestiones del físico – agrego Sugar_

- _Recuerdo que nos mencionaste que tu amiga era "buga" – comento Tina dirigiéndose a Marley, quien solo se encogió de hombros; encontrándose sin respuestas y temiendo por la frágil integridad emocional de su amiga._

A partir de ese día ya no hubo necesidad de presionar a Quinn para salir, siempre estaba dispuesta y en cada ocasión que se encontraba con Santana se sentía flotar con las atenciones que ésta le prestaba, Marley, por el contrario se sentía cada vez más preocupada, no sabía qué hacer o si debía hacer algo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar el tema, consciente de la naturaleza insegura y débil de su amiga, de su falta de experiencia en cuestiones de amor; el miedo a lastimarla le impedían hacer algo.

Quinn se estaba dejando llevar por la situación sin pensarlo mucho, hasta ese momento nunca se había cuestionado nada respecto a su sexualidad y de alguna forma seguía sin hacerlo, actuaba instintivamente, anhelando el momento de volverla a ver, de escuchar su voz, sin razonar nada_._

_(…)_

De pie, recargada en el ventanal miró como el monitor se oscureció por la falta de actividad, suspiró, se sentía una estúpida - soy una imbécil, no vi o no quise ver que en esos momentos las atenciones hacia mí eran las que le prodiga un amo a la mascota que le mueve la cola y le hace fiestas por todo y en eso me convertí, en un perrito faldero que aceptaba las caricias del amo que antes lo lastimó, dejé que entraras a mi vida Santana, dejé que te convirtieras en mi vida, en mi razón de ser, me conforme con las migajas de tu tiempo, volviéndome esclava de tus caricias esporádicas, de momentos fugaces de intimidad – expresó con rabia impresa en su voz, deseando que escucharse le diera el valor; se sentó de nuevo frente al monitor agitando el mouse, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a hundirse en sus recuerdos, el dolor en su interior se hizo más agudo al venir a su mente aquel momento.

(…)

Pasaron meses desde el día que el camino de Quinn se cruzo con el amor, meses de vivir en un sube y baja constante, las primeras ocasiones que se vieron todo fue ilusión y anhelo alimentados constantemente por Santana que la miraba haciéndola sentir en las nubes, le prodigaba caricias efímeras en principio que se intensificaron gradualmente, la primera vez que la beso fue durante un momento de despedida, fue un beso fugaz, después de éste Santana actuó con naturalidad y se marcho, por el contrario, para Quinn significo soñar despierta por varios días, después de éste siguieron otros tantos cada vez más profundos, eso sí, siempre en la oscuridad, ocultas a la vista de las demás, era como si estuviera implícito que aquello era solo entre ellas dos; un acto secreto.

Aquel día Marley había conocido a una chica y se la paso toda la noche con ella, casi al final se acerco para despedirse y avisarle a Quinn con expresión alegre y picara que llegaría tarde o quizás no llegaría, momentos después se encontraban todas afuera del bar despidiéndose, Quinn subió a su auto y estaba punto de encenderlo cuando tocaron en la ventanilla.

- _¿Me invitas a tomar algo en tu casa? – le dijo sonriente Santana._

- _Si claro ¿nos vemos allá o te vienes conmigo?_

- _Te veo allá ¿va?_

- _Okey._

Quinn manejó ansiosa, sería la primera vez que estarían por completo a solas, estaciono casi a la par de Santana, una vez abordaron el elevador, ésta se apodero de sus labios, se fundieron en un beso húmedo, caliente, entraron al departamento dando tumbos, Quinn la llevo hasta su alcoba y con avidez la despojo de ropa, sin experiencia alguna, por puro instinto, la beso de la cabeza a los pies, lamio, chupo, olfateo, mordió, probo cada espacio y cada pliegue, en un acto de adoración llevo el cuerpo de Santana a un estallido de placer y en la penumbra de su habitación se entrego entera a las caricias y al goce que le proporcionaban esas manos, esa boca, esos dedos que añoró desde el primer momento que la vio, sintió un dolor momentáneo en su interior y un liquido espeso y caliente recorrer sus labios vaginales deslizándose entre las ingles, escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Santana, creyó oírla suspirar antes de desplomarse entre sus piernas y brazos, pasados unos minutos de silencio, repentinamente le dio un beso carente de cualquier sentimiento o pasión y procedió a levantarse buscando sus ropas.

- _¿Te vas? – más que a pregunta la voz de Quinn sonaba a desasosiego._

- _Si, ya es muy tarde- respondió mientras se vestía con premura - además puede que llegue Marley, nos llamamos o nos vemos, ¿okey? Bye. _

Quinn no dijo nada mas, la invadió un intenso sentimiento de desolación desde el momento en que Santana cruzo el umbral de la puerta de su recamara rumbo a la salida, en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal empezó a llorar, esa fue la primera vez que estuvo con alguien y también fue la primera de muchas veces que lloraría a causa de ese alguien.

Marley por fin se decidió a abordar el tema con Quinn, la quería demasiado como para dejar que el temor a molestarla o hacerla sentir mal le ganara al miedo de que saliera lastimada, percibió que quizá era demasiado tarde y que ya no había marcha atrás cuando se encontró con huellas de la presencia de Santana en más de una ocasión en el departamento, notó también los altibajos emocionales de su amiga, se sintió profundamente culpable de no haber hecho algo antes, rogo al cielo que todavía estuviera a tiempo de detener lo que se avecinaba, aun cuando en el fondo estaba segura de que no había ya nada que hacer, solo esperar y ver de qué manera recogía los pedazos de su amiga para volverlos a juntar. Por un momento pensó en hablar con Santana primero, pero desistió casi de inmediato temiendo que esto derivara en un acto de crueldad mayor en contra de Quinn, no es que Santana fuera mala persona, pero si era inconsciente y egoísta sumando a esto una muy buena dosis de vanidad y narcisismo; se bebió de golpe una copa de vino tinto y se encamino decidida a la habitación de Quinn.

- _Hola my love ¿estás ocupada?_

- _No Marley, pasa ¿sucede algo? _

- _Creo que si my love, pero estoy esperando a que me lo cuentes- le acaricio la mejilla._

- _Yo…_

- _ No es que tengas obligación de compartirlo todo conmigo nena, pero esto que está pasando no lo puedes cargar tu solita._

- _No sé qué decirte._

- _¿Te enamoraste? – Vio la respuesta en la expresión de su cara sin necesidad de escuchar una afirmación y suspiró- me temo que vas a salir herida my love._

- _ Marley yo siempre pensé que nadie se fijaría en mí… Que alguien como ella lo haya hecho… es que ¡Dios! desde que la vi me paso algo más allá del entendimiento, fue, fue… No sé explicarlo… y se fijo en mí, eso me parece increíble, alguien como ella._

- _Quinn deja de menospreciarte tanto, tú vales muchísimo, eres un ser humano bellísimo, inteligente, culta…_

- _Y fea… - la interrumpió._

- _¡No eres fea! – Exclamo exaltada – se que durante muchos años viviste reprimida, sin darte cuenta de tu valía, pero ya es momento que empieces a verte y quererte._

- _Nunca me cansare de agradecer el tenerte en mi vida Marley, el contar con tu cariño._

- _Si my love yo te quiero mucho, por eso mismo necesito que hablemos de lo que sea que tengas con Santana._

- _En realidad no sé si tenemos algo, la única certeza es que necesito de los momentos que tengo con ella._

- _Eso es exactamente lo que me temía; mira nena, Santana es el ser más superficial que existe sobre el planeta, es divertida, guapa, buena onda, pero es muy egoísta, frívola y vanidosa, le gusta sentirse adorada, le gusta exhibirse con chicas guapísimas – al escuchar estas últimas palabras sintió un ardor en sus entrañas, claro por eso con ella todo era oculto, furtivo, en la oscuridad – necesita constantemente alimentar su vanidad, su ego; en realidad no sé a ciencia cierta porque pasó esto con… - calló mordiéndose los labios._

- _¿Por qué está conmigo?, eso es lo que no te atreves a decir Marley… no te angusties, yo tampoco lo entiendo._

- _… llenó de aire sus pulmones antes de continuar – no es porque seas fea como tú piensas, es porque no eres precisamente el tipo de mujer con quien Santana suele estar._

- _Lo sé, y no sé cuanto durara, pero quiero continuar… _

- _Okey cariño… - dijo con resignación - pero hagamos un trato, no cargues sola con eso, prométeme que siempre que lo necesites acudirás a mí para llorar, para que te abrace, my love, tú eres mi única familia._

- _Okey Marley, venga el primer abrazo… lo necesito._


	4. Chapter 4

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO IV**

A este abrazo de consuelo le siguieron tantos, fueron tantas las lágrimas, muchas veces tuvo que tragarse el dolor de ver a Santana exhibirse con mujeres, verla comiéndose a besos, soportar la ausencia de caricias y contacto por semanas, para luego recibirla como si nada hubiera pasado, ávida y deseosa de ella, sin pedir explicaciones. Han pasado tres años de altibajos y perdidas, no puede decir que perdió su orgullo o su amor propio, ya que estos nunca los tuvo, pero si perdió la paz, la tranquilidad emocional, perdió la consciencia, pero nada importaba, los minutos o segundos, las partículas de tiempo que le regalaba eran suficientes para Quinn; la confortaba la idea de que al final a si fuera a momentos y en las sombras ella era la única constante en la vida de Santana, quien de vez en cuando alimentaba con trozos de esperanzas y con frases compuestas su ilusión, frases que para cualquiera sonarían falsas, pero no para ella, atrapada por sus anhelos era sorda y ciega.

Pero la utopía suele desvanecerse más tarde o más temprano y a ella la verdad se le develo azotándola con ferocidad, de golpe y sin preámbulos.

Una tarde al regresar del trabajo la esperaban Marley, Tina y Danielle en su departamento, el verlas ahí la puso en alerta.

- _Hola, espero que no te moleste que invadiéramos así tú espacio – la voz de Danielle sonó alterada, a pesar del intento de disimularlo._

- _¿Tenían mucho esperándome?_

- _No my love, no mucho, ya te conocemos, eres adicta al trabajo – hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa._

- _Decidimos auto invitarnos a tu casa – agrego Tina._

- _Me agrada mucho encontrarlas aquí_

- _¿Qué te sirvo my love? – pregunto Marley._

- _¿Qué están tomando?_

- _Hay tinto, chardonay, sky blue..._

- _Sky blue esta bien._

Cinco años habían pasado desde que conoció a Marley, un poco menos de cuatro desde que se relaciono con todas las demás, conformaban un grupo bastante unido, claro está que el vinculo que se creó con Marley no se le puede comparar al resto, aun así las conocía lo suficiente como para tener claro que ésta visita tenía otro objetivo que una simple reunión, todas lucían una expresión extraña y su lenguaje corporal denotaba inquietud; pasaron un rato hablando nimiedades pero la tensión en el ambiente se incremento cada minuto .

- _Chicas creo que saben que estoy consciente de que ustedes no están aquí solo para reunirnos, ¿díganme que sucede? _

_ Marley miró a la nada mordiéndose los labios, Tina bebió el contenido de su copa con avidez, solo Danielle la miro con firmeza y carraspeo antes de hablar, el sonido de su voz no expresaba la misma determinación que su mirada._

- _Quinn, esta tarde… - se revolvió inquieta en el sillón cambiando de posición- San nos cito a todas a comer esta tarde, bueno a decir verdad yo me entere de que Sugar, Tina y Marley fueron convocadas ya estando ahí, solo Sugar no llegó – agrego sin venir mucho a cuento con lo que en verdad tenía que decir - el caso es que la comida era para darnos la noticia de que desde hace varios meses está saliendo formalmente con una chica – el corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir con fuerza y le empezó a faltar el aire._

- _Cariño – interrumpió Tina- hace rato que sabemos lo de ustedes, la verdad no quisimos inmiscuirnos por no hacerte sentir mal, pero ahora mismo no quedó más remedio._

- _P…pero – susurró – eso no es una gran novedad… es lo normal en ella – buscó justificarla con desesperación._

- _Amiga, creo que esto es diferente, nunca antes nos había hablado de una chica como su pareja, está muy entusiasmada con ella – manifestó Tina._

- _Lo siento my love, lo de esta chica parece que va en serio, han decidido vivir juntas._

- _¿Por qué las citó a ustedes y a mí no? – todas la miraban sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra por varios segundos, hasta que Marley por fin lo hizo._

- _No te va a decir nada Quinn, sabía que nosotros lo haríamos… my love Santana le quiere dar la vuelta a lo de ustedes._

Pasaron minutos eternos en un silencio sepulcral, todas con las miradas perdidas a ningún lado, Quinn sintió que algo dentro de ella se desplomaba de golpe pero fue incapaz de llorar esta vez, se quedo como autómata, sin expresión, en un murmullo les agradeció a todas y les pidió que por favor la dejaran sola, antes de decidirse a marcharse se miraron unas a otras buscando aprobación entre ellas para hacerlo, una a una se pararon y le besaron despidiéndose, expresándole su empatía y cariño.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en el mismo sitio y posición, fueron horas seguramente, tampoco se enteró de en qué momento o como perdió la conciencia de sí misma, solo tuvo conocimiento de que había pasado días ahogada en fiebre cuando abrió los ojos en su cama y miró la expresión extenuada y preocupada de Marley.

- _Marley… _

- _Tranquila my love – susurro retirándole un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente._

- _Despertó por fin – escucho una voz que apenas alcanzo a ubicar en su memoria, pero la imagen que le devolvían sus ojos de la dueña de ésta no correspondía a quien ella recordaba, enfoco bien su mirada forzándose a reconocer esas facciones._

- _¿Tía?_

- _Si Quinn, soy yo, que susto nos has dado._

- _¿Qué me paso?_

- _Tuviste una crisis nerviosa hija._

Los ojos que le pesaban como si fueran lozas terminaron por cerrarse y volvió a dormirse, unas horas más tarde su tía la despertó, ayudándola a acomodarse le coloco una charola con un plato de frutas y un jugo.

- _Tienes que comer Quinn – expreso ante el ademan de negación que hizo con la cabeza- aunque sea un poco, vamos._

- _Tía… estas tan linda… te ves tan diferente._

- _Verdad que si – le guiño un ojo._

- _¿Qué hiciste? ¿dónde has estado?_

- _Aprendí a ser feliz hija, me di el gusto de vivir una fantasía que me llevo a esta nueva realidad, a ser quien soy ahora y estuve en muchas partes; pero ahora quiero que hablemos de ti; se que fueron muchos años de sufrimiento a mi lado sobrina, nada más lejano que el concepto de amor de familia para ti, pero te quiero, eres hija de mi única hermana, del único ser que me mostro cariño y comprensión en esa familia en la que por infortunio nos toco nacer a ambas, para mi desgracia cuando llegaste a mi vida yo estaba llena de odio y amargura y le falle a tu madre. Cuando Dios me liberó de mis cadenas no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer, hacia donde dirigirme, pero me sentía libre y feliz, así que emprendí un viaje sin rumbo y en ese camino se me apareció un milagro y me redescubrí. _

- _Quinn, no voy a excusar mi conducta contigo durante todos los años que pasamos junto a mi madre, pero te contare mi historia y quizá eso te anime a compartir la tuya conmigo._

Quinn escucho cada palabra de su tía y le dolió, entendió muchas cosas, sintió compasión por ella y la acompaño en su llanto; siendo muy joven April se enamoró y fue correspondida a ese sentimiento, era un amor prohibido, que a la vista de todo mundo, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos, era una aberración, duramente juzgado aun ahora, considerado antinatural, sucio, así que irreflexivamente lo ocultaron, solo Judy la madre de Quinn se enteró y fue cómplice de aquel sentimiento, por desgracia el amor suele inyectar audacia y hace perder la noción de las circunstancias, en su necesidad de amarse descuidaron la discreción necesaria para mantenerse a salvo de la incomprensión, al ser descubiertas; sí, se trataba de otra chica, las separaron, su tía fue llevada por su abuelo a una institución psiquiátrica en donde paso años hasta que minaron por completo su carácter y poco a poco se convirtió en el ser triste, amargo y falto de voluntad que fue hasta la muerte de su madre, quien hasta el fin de sus días la torturo con el recuerdo del amor que perdió y jamás recuperó.

- _Ahora necesito que me dejes ayudarte hija, confía en mí, dime que es lo que te pasa, ¿qué te llevo al estado en que te encontré?_

- _Es tan difícil tía, me siento una basura._

- _Si alguien te puede comprender soy yo._

Y confió, necesitaba hablarlo, desahogarse, plenamente segura de que nada ni nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarla, pero necesitada de un poco de comprensión, su tía la abrazo con ternura y la miro indulgentemente.

- _Tu problema no es esa chica, tu problema está aquí – posó su mano sobre su esternón- dentro de ti, creo que te puedo ayudar, conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar._

_Entonces le habló de la especialista_.

(…)

Releyó una vez mas cada palabra del archivo – es importante que seas sincera y explicita al exponer tu caso, de eso depende que lo tome o no – le dijo su tía, no le dio más detalles, solo le aseguró que en ella había obrado un milagro. Tomó el mouse con determinación, adjunto el archivo y pulso enviar.

(…)


	5. Chapter 5

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO V: **

Brittany terminó de leer el último correo del día, la sensación que le quedó de éste fue extraña, conmovedora e irritante a la vez; en los varios años que tenia trabajando allí se había encontrado muchas veces experimentando emociones diversas ante las vivencias y necesidades de las mujeres que escribían solicitando servicios, pero este último le provoco algo distinto, difícil de discernir y comprender; era evidente que esta chica estaba realmente necesitada de las habilidades de Rachel, así que lo incluyo con el resto de los elegidos, deseándole mentalmente suerte para que fuera favorecido, sin motivos se sintió identificada con esa persona, simplemente le trasmitió su dolor a través de las palabras plasmadas en el mensaje, mientras pensaba en esto, mecánicamente operaba el computador adjuntando uno a uno los archivos, una vez cargados solo espero a que el envío estuviese completado y procedió a llamar a su jefa.

- _¡Hola Brittany!_ – escucho la voz roca y nítida de Rachel a través de la línea telefónica.

- _Hola Berry, ¿Qué tal tu estadía en Costa Rica?_

- _Excelente, es un País bellísimo._

- _Bien; Berry, tienes ya en tu correo un paquete de diez casos, también está confirmada la reservación de tu vuelo para la fecha acordada, disfruta tus últimos días por allá y no te olvides de mi suvenir._

- _Okey no lo olvidare, en cuanto decida cuál es el siguiente caso me comunico contigo, nos vemos en unos días. _

- _Nos vemos Berry – _algo le decía que se verían antes de lo pensado_._

En su habitación en el hotel Marriot de San José Rachel dio el último sorbo a su café antes de encaminarse hasta la mesa que fungía de escritorio, una vez sentada frente a su computadora portátil abrió su correo, verifico el envió de Britany y cerró la sesión, echó una última ojeada a la vista que le proporcionaba el amplio ventanal del centro de la ciudad, permaneció estática por varios segundos observando la puesta del sol, aspiro el olor a semi humedad antes de correr la ventana, era el ultimo día con Elena, estaba satisfecha de su trabajo en este caso; se dirigió al baño y procedió a ducharse, la sensación proporcionada por el agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo fue muy placentera, tanto que lo prolongo más de lo pensado, se apremio a cortar la corriente y enredarse en una toalla, seco con urgencia su cuerpo, apenas disponía del tiempo necesario para su transformación.

Estudió su imagen frente al espejo y después de un breve análisis sonrió con aprobación – objetivo logrado- pensó, aquella imagen era la de una mujer sofisticada, de mundo y diez años mayor que ella, sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar que debía desprenderse de ella a partir de mañana para volver a ser una chica común; esa fue la primera habilidad que descubrió en sí misma, su capacidad de trasformación; cada caso es único, con características particulares, la fantasía que se recrea para lograr el objetivo por lo tanto requiere de una personalidad especifica y la capacidad de trasformación de Rachel no era simplemente física, creaba un personaje con las peculiaridades emocionales y psicológicas que requería el caso.

Salió sin prisa de la habitación, caminando con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia uno de los restaurantes del hotel, una vez ubicada en la mesa sonrió al saber que le tocaría esperar por Elena, - es un indicio excelente de su total recuperación- pensó con complacencia. Pasados diez minutos vio que era recibida por el metre, recorrió con parsimonia sus formas de mujer madura, firmes y apetecibles, envueltas en un sencillo y elegante vestido de la última colección del pret- a - porter de Dior, su rostro lucia perfectamente maquillado, con andar armonioso y expresión segura la vio acercarse hasta la mesa, buscó algo que le recordara a la mujer con la que se encontró por primera vez cuatro meses atrás, pero no encontró rastro alguno.

- _Hola – saludó cantarina._

- _Hola hermosa – Rachel devolvió el saludo con un beso suave en la mejilla._

- _ ¿Hace mucho que esperabas?_

- _Un segundo es mucho tiempo para encontrarse con una mujer como tú, pero una eternidad valdría la pena por ello._

- _ ¿Cómo haces para que eso suene tan sincero?, en cualquier persona eso sonaría a una frase hecha, falsa, pero no en ti._

- _Eso es porque yo soy sincera al decirlo, además…_

- _Cualquiera moriría por una cita conmigo – interrumpió sonriendo con coquetería._

- _Exacto, debemos brindar por eso – lleno la copa de Elena antes de proceder a levantar la suya._

- _Por eso y por el mundo de posibilidades que lograste abrir para mí._

- _Que tú abriste Elena, yo solo fui una espectadora._

La velada transcurrió apacible, con la sensación de tranquilidad que proporciona la liberación; esta escena tantas veces vivida en los años que tenía dedicándose a crear sueños que se volvieran realidad nunca la cansó, liberar de sus grilletes emocionales a una mujer constituía su mayor placer.

Cuando se decidió a estudiar psiquiatría nunca imaginó que ejercería su profesión de esta manera, si en ese momento su padre lo hubiera sospechado seguramente no se hubiese sentido tan orgulloso y satisfecho de que su única hija siguiera sus pasos.

¿Que la llevo por este camino? la vida, sería la respuesta, las circunstancias se conjugaron de tal modo que se convirtió en lo que es hoy, durante su estadía primero en la facultad de medicina y después en los años de especialización se vio en la necesidad de trabajar como parte de su formación, según su padre. Los primeros dos años deambulo de un trabajo a otro hasta que una amiga dueña de una bar le propuso poner sus habilidades para preparar bebidas a disposición de su barra – no solo te llevaras un magnifico sueldo, con tu pinta las propinas serán seguramente muy apetitosas – le aseguró, aceptó mas por la idea de que sería divertido que por la cuestión económica y aquello marcó el camino que seguiría en la vida.

No hay mejor psicoanalista que un cantinero, testigos silenciosos de todas las emociones humanas, tantas veces participes de la intimidad de la persona que al otro lado de la barra en su necesidad de ser escuchada le deja entrar en lo más recóndito de su ser, ocasionalmente consejeros infructuosos; de nada sirve un consejo si este no se pone en práctica, y los humanos, necios, nos complacemos en darnos de topes con la misma pared una y otra vez, absurdamente ingenuos, esperanzados en que la próxima vez no nos golpearemos porque después de tanto golpe por fin habrá un hueco que nos permita cruzar del otro lado; se requiere de acciones para que las cosas evolucionen y se trasformen, de una guía que evite que volvamos a estamparnos con esa pared tantas veces visitada y nos muestre que hay otros caminos y un mundo de posibilidades, claro que para que esto se cristalice se requiere de un verdadero receptor, y las mujeres que acudían a esa barra y contaban las desgracias de su vida, la falta de autoestima, el abandono, la inseguridad, la cárcel de los celos, cualesquiera que fuese la prisión emocional, habían tocado fondo en su mayoría, deseosas de encontrar una salida y caminar por fin por otro lado; así que de manera fortuita en principio, planeada y organizada después, en aquella barra de un bar para mujeres homosexuales se empezó a forjar La Especialista como era conocida hasta hoy.

En la intimidad de la habitación la yema de los dedos de Rachel iniciaron un recorrido por la piel madura de Elena que la miraba a los ojos con deseo, la desnudo con lentitud, provocando que el despojo de cada prenda supusiera una caricia, luego procedió a desvestirse para ella, una vez completamente desnuda elimino la distancia entre sus cuerpos, la sintió estremecerse ante el roce de sus senos, Rachel se apodero del cuello que le regalaba Elena echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lamio y mordió, obteniendo con este acto el primer sonido de éxtasis de la noche, deslizo la lengua iniciando un recorrido del cuello al esternón, subiendo al nacimiento de los senos, apropiándose de un pezón, del otro, bajando de nuevo para subir otra vez, resbalándose a lo largo del agitado cuerpo, se abrió camino entre besos y lengüetazos hasta el punto del placer de su amante, jugó con él apenas tocándolo con la punta de la lengua, subió de golpe hasta su rostro, sus alientos se mezclaron, succiono el labio inferior, introdujo su lengua en el interior de esa boca que le dio la bienvenida abierta, permitiéndole ser inspeccionada sin pudor, al tiempo que colocaba una de las piernas en su cadera sosteniéndola en esa posición con una mano y con los dedos de la otra acariciándole los pliegues vaginales antes de penetrarla, Elena se aferro a su cuello con ambos brazos, en un afán desesperado por intensificar el contacto, moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente al compás de los dedos que entraban y salían con pericia de su cavidad vaginal, la presión en los dedos de Rachel le indico que estaba a punto de sobrevenir el orgasmo, soltó la pierna y sujeto a Elena con fuerza de la cintura, apenas antes de que el cuerpo entero se tensara, sintió aflojarse cada musculo del cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos, la llevo hasta la cama en donde volvió a llevarla al límite del placer una y otra vez.

Elena hizo el intento por corresponder, pero Rachel no lo permitió, una regla esencial e infranqueable para que las cosas no se extralimitaran creando un vínculo indeseado que podría desencadenar en un obstáculo para la recuperación de la cliente era el permitir que el acto sexual fuese reciproco, su cuerpo era solo una herramienta más de su trabajo.

- _Esto es todo ¿cierto? – dijo Elena en un susurro._

- _ Así es Elena, llegamos a la meta._

- _¿Te volveré a ver?_

- _Sabes que no es conveniente._

- _ Lo sé, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé – suspiró._

- _Será más fácil de lo que crees._

- _No es tan sencillo desprenderse de alguien como tú, es como si le dijeran a un niño que nunca más volverá a comer chocolates – expuso sonriente._

- _ Estarás bien. – afirmo tomándola de la barbilla con dulzura antes de besarla suavemente._

- _ Así es, aún así te extrañare, feliz, completa, libre y segura, pero te extrañare; ahora entiendo porque es mejor no saber nada de ti, así me quedaré con la idea de que esto ha sido un bello y terapéutico sueño, y sobre todo no sucumbiré a la tentación de salir a buscarte por el mundo – esto último lo dijo riéndose._

Una vez sola inició con el proceso de volver a ser ella, concluido esto determinó que no tenia sueño, así que decidió darse un reconfortante y merecido baño, sin prisas, se dedico a sentir cada partícula de agua que caía sobre su piel, sin ganas pero con conciencia ecológica salió de la ducha, se envolvió en la bata de baño y con la toalla quito el exceso de agua de su cabello, se dejo caer al borde de la cama y miró su computador, durante unos segundos intentó convencerse a sí misma de meterse a la cama y olvidar el trabajo por unas horas al menos, pero casi en automático la abrió encendiéndola, inicio sesión en su correo electrónico y pulso abrir en el envió de Brittany, descargó los archivos, se dirigió al servibar para sacar un botellín de cerveza, después de un trago se dispuso a leer, concentrándose en cada palabra, analizando a detalle cada situación, cuando llegó al último archivo una tenue luz que asomaba por el ventanal anunciaba el arribo del sol, estiro los brazos y las piernas, giro varias veces la cabeza a la vez que se masajeaba el cuello destensando sus músculos y continuó en su tarea.

Cada caso que leyó contaba con los elementos suficientes que la impulsaban a tomarlo, definitivamente Brittany valía su sueldo, después de otro concienzudo estudio se deshizo de siete y conservo tres, hizo de nueva cuenta un análisis profundo de cada uno de estos, pronosticó las implicaciones que tendría el tomar uno en vez de los otros, las herramientas que serian necesarias para que el resultado final fuera exitoso, el lugar al que tendría que trasladarse, Canadá, Uruguay o México.

El repique del teléfono privado a esas horas no sorprendió en lo absoluto a Brittany , conocía muy bien a su jefa y ya esperaba esa llamada.

- Hola Berry.

- Buen día; Brittany, quizá me mates, pero necesito que cambies mi vuelo para hoy mismo o a mas tardar mañana – dijo entre risas, para luego agregar ya en un tono más serio - también preciso le confirmes a la señorita Quinn Fabray que su caso será tomado, que espere tú llamada para establecer las condiciones y para recibir instrucciones, inicia el protocolo del caso.

- Okey Berry, te informo que tu vuelo está confirmado para las 16:00 horas de hoy, de lo otro me encargo ahora mismo, enseguida me comunico con Jay para que viaje de inmediato a Ciudad de México. – escuchó la risa ronca de Rachel.

- ¿Ya me adivinas el pensamiento?

- Aja, para que veas que me pagas muy poco – ambas dejaron escapar una risa franca.

- Tienes razón, pero tendrás que conformarte, nos vemos en unas horas.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO VI**

Días después en la tranquilidad del estudio que Rachel adecuo como oficina en su departamento tenía frente a ella un expediente completo de la señorita, Quinn Fabray 27 años, 5.51 pies de altura, tez clara, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, complexión delgada, hija de … etc, etc, etc; un recuento detallado de su vida, desde su nacimiento, hasta la actualidad, situación financiera, status social, profesión.

Brittany observaba con curiosidad la expresión de su jefa, quien desde hacia varios minutos miraba absorta una fotografía de la próxima cliente, se revolvió en su silla y carraspeo varias veces antes de preguntar.

- ¿Pasa algo Rachel?

- Ajá, este asunto es más complejo de los que suelo tratar. – esa respuesta no satisfizo su curiosidad, algo le indicaba que eso no era todo.

- Porque lo piensas Rachel, a mi me parece muy conmovedor, pero creo que salvo las circunstancias es en si la misma línea.

- En efecto Britt, a simple vista solo se trata de una mujer frágil, vulnerable, insegura… pero este caso va más allá de eso; esta chica carece por completo de personalidad, es una página en blanco, ni siquiera tiene una orientación sexual verdaderamente definida.

- ¿Cómo?, a mi me parece que su sexualidad es evidente.

- No, no necesariamente el que se haya relacionado con una mujer define su orientación sexual en su caso… es una chica que aparte de todas las características que ya mencioné, vivió falta de amor y afecto durante muchos años; para una persona tan necesitada de esto puede resultar fácil confundirse.

- No sería la primera heterosexual que trataras, en el caso de que lo fuera. – señalo Brittany sin entender en que radicaba la complejidad.

- No he dicho que sea heterosexual, lo que digo es que hay que llevarla a auto descubrirse, no solo en el aspecto sexual, hay que sacar a la superficie su yo.

- Sabrás como hacerlo –asevero Brittany con firmeza.

- Sí, eso espero – manifestó Rachel con humildad - por lo pronto ya tengo definido el lugar en donde lo haremos, también la personalidad que asumiré, me falta redondear parte de la estructura del proceso, por el momento reserva a Jay para estas fechas - dijo entregándole una agenda - comunícate con Otilia para que prepare la cabaña, tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones en menos de dos semanas…

- ¿Vas a usar tu cabaña en Mazunte? – pregunto Brittany totalmente sorprendida.

- Si - fue la escueta respuesta de Rachel – encárgate del depósito que tendrá que hacer la señorita Fabray, una vez que haya realizado este, ve lo concerniente a su trasportación hasta Huatulco y de ahí a la cabaña, hazle hincapié en que no debe llevar equipaje solo lo estrictamente necesario… Brittany suelta ya lo que me quieres decir, anda –exclamó interrumpiéndose a sí misma al notar la expresión entre divertida y extrañada de su asistente.

- Es solo que estoy sorprendida, jefa, solo eso.

- ¿Sorprendida por qué?

- Porque Mazunte es un lugar muy especial para ti, "es tu lugar", nunca mezclas trabajo con tu vida personal… por eso.

- Y no lo estoy haciendo ahora; es solo que el sitio se presta para el caso; ya deja de mirarme así.

- Nunca te has sentido atraída por una cliente, pero eso no significa que no pueda pasarte.

- No, no estoy exenta de que suceda, pero esta no es la ocasión, ni siquiera he tenido contacto con ella; así que déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en lo importante, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Okey Rachel, ¿Qué tipo de guardarropa quieres para la señorita Fabray?

- De eso me hare cargo yo… lo que tengo pensado no se puede adquirir aquí – añadió tras la mirada inquisitiva de Brittany.

- No he dicho nada – dijo con un toque de sarcasmo y agrego – pero te vendría bien vivir tu propia fantasía.

- Eso suena genial, en este momento mi fantasía es que me dejes trabajar y te pongas en esas tú también, ¿me la haces realidad? – dijo con gesto travieso.

- Okey en seguida me pongo a resolver todo esto – antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, asomó la cabeza y vivarachamente completó- pero sabes que tengo razón.

Brittany tenía razón en cuanto a que le hacía falta vivir algo propio, Rachel no tenia vida social, sus únicos amigos eran Brittany y Jay – una fungía como su asistente y el otro era su investigador y fotógrafo-, tampoco tenía pareja estable, ¿quien en su sano juicio iba a comprender y adecuarse a su forma de vida?, durante años su vida "romántica" se había reducido a encuentros fugaces, casuales, y en los últimos dos años ni siquiera eso; su trabajo, aparte de inusual – por llamarlo de alguna manera- era muy absorbente, durante el año solo se daba dos descansos de pocos días - no había oportunidad para mas- la demanda por sus servicios era demasiada, los casos se llevaban entre dos y cuatro meses, su trabajo no era de terapia de diván de una hora, se dedicaba las veinticuatro horas del día al caso que tomaba, le apasionaba lo que hacía, la manera en que ejercía su profesión; aunque seguramente ningún colega estaría muy de acuerdo con su técnica y procedimientos poco ortodoxos para tratar a un paciente, los números favorecían su postura al respecto, aún así, se vendía como creadora de sueños, fantasías, nunca se trató a sí misma como psiquiatra frente a sus clientes, ni a estas como pacientes; aunque el resultado final significara un verdadero cambio en la psique de estas mujeres, regresándoles o proporcionándoles fortaleza y seguridad en sí mismas.

Lo que no entendía es qué llevó a Brittany a suponer que tenía un interés especial o diferente en ésta cliente, la estructura del procedimiento lo basó como siempre en un análisis profundo de las características, circunstancias y hechos del caso, ahora bien, debía reconocer que al ver las fotografías que Jay anexo al expediente sí experimentó una profunda empatía por la chica, su fragilidad, la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, algo en ella le evocaba a un ser etéreo, casi ilusorio, y tan trasparente a la vez; esa sensación fue lo que marco las bases del procedimiento. Estaba decidida a que emergiera toda la belleza interior que se reflejaba en esa muchacha, y más aún a que ésta tuviera conciencia de ello.

Mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante italiano al que acudían habitualmente para almorzar, Rachel se dejo envolver por los sonidos de la quinta avenida en Brooklyn, amaba esa rutina establecida en los pocos días que pasaba entre caso y caso en su ciudad, una vez dentro del local, situadas en el privado de costumbre y ya frente a una copa de vino, roció ligeramente un pedazo de pan con oliva, comiendo mientras escuchaba la plática incesante de Brittany.

- _Rachel, ¿me estas prestando atención?_

- _Si, mujer, deberías aceptar la propuesta de Sam, ya tienen mucho tiempo saliendo, estas evidentemente enamorada de él, también te ama, es un buen tipo, es bueno que avancen al siguiente nivel._

- _Es cierto – dijo suspirando – pero da miedo, vivir juntos implica muchas cosas, uno de los dos tendrá que dejar su departamento, ¿y si no funciona?, parecerá frívolo de mi parte, pero si soy yo la que dejo lo mío y me marcho a lo suyo, ¿qué hare si me doy cuenta de que no es lo que quiero, o si es él el que siente que no es lo que esperaba?, nos quedaremos juntos solo por lo que abandonamos y por el compromiso; ¡hay Rachel! ¡Estoy hecha un lio!_

- _Los cambios dan miedo a la mayoría de la gente Britt, y todas las decisiones que tomamos en la vida conllevan riegos, a cada acción corresponde …_

- _ Una reacción – interrumpió Brittany completando la frase - lo dices como si fuese muy fácil._

- _ La vida no es fácil, pero hay que vivir, la otra opción es vegetar y dejar que la vida pase y seguro no te sucede nada, pero pierdes la existencia en la nada._

- _Tienes razón, como siempre… pero sería bueno para ti seguir tus consejos Rachel, según tus propias palabras, estas vegetando._

- _¿Me estás diciendo vegetal? – exclamo entre risas._

- _Pero no cualquier vegetal, eres algo así como el brócoli que es bueno para el corazón y previene el cáncer – después de un ataque de risa Brittany agregó- en serio Rachel, esta vida tuya no es vida, es verdad que ayudas a muchas mujeres, que tus cuentas bancarias están bien gordas… pero Rachel estas muy sola mujer._

- _Esas cosas suceden solas Britt, no se pueden forzar._

- _¿Solas?, ¿pero a qué hora te va a pasar? ¿en qué momento?, si no tienes tiempo para conocer gente, vas de un caso a otro casi de inmediato. En fin jefa, dejemos eso por la paz momentáneamente, pero no te quedes tranquila volveré a la carga ¿eh?; oye sabes que tú próxima cliente tiene una voz muy suave y sensual – acotó cambiando abruptamente de tema._

- _¿Sí? ¿Está todo bien concreto con ella?_

- _Aja, oye Rachel, pensando en lo de su falta de definición de carácter, personalidad, sexualidad… sabes que pienso que en este caso deberías de ser tú misma._

- _¿Cómo?_

- _Si, para el caso creo que la mejor personalidad seria la tuya, mira, tu eres serena, asertiva, enigmática, envolvente, irradias tranquilidad, paz, equilibrio; además tu físico es bastante andrógino, eso sí guapísima… me recuerdas mucho a Shane de "The L Word", pero menos flaca._

- _"Aouch", ¿me estás diciendo gorda?_

- _ No – respondió riendo._

- _¿Quién es Shane? – preguntó curiosa._

- _ ¡Por Dios Jefa!, no creo que haya una lesbiana en el mundo que no sepa quién es Shane._

- _ Ya ves que sí._

- _ Si, solo tú; el caso es que das el tipo, y la verdad es que yo me enrollaría con Shane, y eso que las mujeres no me van nada._

- _Es decir que te enrollarías conmigo – afirmó medio chula._

- _Créeme que los primeros meses trabajando contigo me lo pensé, pero ya no, se paso tu momento._

- _ Mmm haberlo dicho._

- _Ya jefa ponte seria, de verdad, tu tipo es atractivo para hombres y mujeres, heteros o gays, tú puedes usar eso a favor de esta chica._

- _Mira a la niña, ya es toda una psicoanalista – dijo burlona._

- _"Ja" "ja"_

- _No te enfades Britt, la verdad si me sorprende tu sugerencia, debo reconocer que ya lo había pensado, aunque no sé quién coños es Shane._

- _ Eso todavía no me lo puedo creer, de verdad Rachi, no tienes vida._

- _¿No tengo vida? ¡¿Por qué no sé quién es Shane?! – exclamó muerta de la risa._

- _Eso fue solo una señal más de tu aislamiento del mundo._

- _ A decir verdad, creo que tienes razón._

- _Claro que tengo razón, es inconcebible que no sepas quien es Shane. – Rachel la miro con enfado fingido._

- _No me refería a eso, sino al hecho de que llevo mucho tiempo trabajando sin parar, sin darme un tiempo para mí, me hace falta un respiro y vivir algo mío, ya veremos después de este caso._

- _Hablando de eso, deberíamos marcharnos ya, mañana viajas y en tres días tendrás el primer encuentro con tu chica._

- _¿Mi chica?_

- _Si, la chica, tu caso, sabes lo que quise decir – la miró con picardía._

- _Ajá, lo empiezo a entender._


	7. Chapter 7

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO VII**

El aroma de las playas de Oaxaca siempre logran revitalizar a Rachel, respira profusamente, llenándose los pulmones de ese aire que extrañaba a rabiar, Pedro sonríe ante la escena tantas veces vivida desde que la conoció hace ya tantos años, la primera vez que su patrona estuvo aquí era apenas una chiquilla de unos diecisiete años, en esa ocasión se le veía tan triste, evocó la imagen de aquella niña flaquita, de cabello largo despeinado, ataviada con una bermuda caqui, camiseta sin mangas, chancletas playeras y mochila al hombro, asía casi que con fiereza una pequeña urna de madera que él sabía contenía las cenizas de Shelby Corcoran, nativa de Mazunte, como él, y amiga de infancia, quien por razones que él nunca entendió se fue para los Estados Unidos, a diferencia de tantos otros ahí, Shelby, hija única, recibió una educación, sus padres la enviaron a la capital para estudiar en la universidad, y se tituló de Licenciada en odontología, luego regresó al pueblo y ahí empezó a ejercer su profesión, pero un buen día sin dar mayores explicaciones informó a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos - él y su mujer Otilia - que se marcharía, ni siquiera esperaría a la boda de estos, no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de quedarse y se perdió por mucho tiempo, solo volvió unos años después a llevarse a sus padres dejando la cabañita en donde nació y creció a cargo de él y su mujer, y esa fue la última vez que Pedro y Otilia la vieron, se enteró por carta que su padre murió, también por el mismo medio supo de la muerte de su madre, unos años después de esto recibió una llamada telefónica, era Shelby, le informó que estaba muy enferma, y dada su condición quería dejar todo en orden respecto a la propiedad que sus padres le legaron a ella, después de una charla de rencuentro y varias instrucciones al respecto de la propiedad, se despidió de ellos por última vez; meses más tarde estaba ahí la niña que era la nueva dueña del predio de los Corcoran, y él, haciéndole honor a la amistad de infancia con Shelby le sirvió de guía y consuelo, así nació la relación más de cariño que laboral entre Rachel, Pedro y Otilia.

- Qué bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo niña, hacia mucho que no venias.

- Sí Pedro, ya me hacía falta a mi también, ¿cómo están tus hijas y nieta?

- Bien niña, a Dios gracias, la Shelby, bien contenta con su niña, le quería poner Otilia como su mamá, pero mi mujer dijo que no, que si le quería dar gusto le pusiera Shelby.

- ¿La quisieron mucho?

- La verdad sí, lo que son las cosas niña, yo la pretendí a Shelby desde chamacos, estuve duro y dale para que fuéramos novios, pero ella siempre me dio calabazas, y luego cuando se fue a la capital pues nos quedamos como que muy abandonados la Otilia y yo, y "pus" nos ennoviamos, luego regresó pero casi ni estuvo aquí Shel, bien pronto decidió irse para el "gabacho" y Otilia le chillo creo que más que sus "a'pas", se querían harto esas mujeres, mi viejita todavía le llora. Cada vez que vienes ella siente que contigo traes un pedacito de su amiga niña.

- Yo también la quería mucho Pedro, fue mi mamá.

Los recuerdos de sus años al lado de Shelby la llenaban de fuerza y amor, si esa mujer no hubiera llegado a su vida quizá ahora ella padecería de los mismos miedos e inseguridades de las mujeres que acudían en busca de su ayuda.

Pedro le auxilio con el equipaje, que era más voluminoso de lo acostumbrado porque traía con ella el guardarropa que adquirió en Oaxaca para Quinn, verificó con beneplácito que Otilia mantenía el lugar casi como un santuario, se notaba el cuidado que ponía en el, en la pulcritud de cada rincón; Rachel instruyo a Pedro para que al día siguiente esperara a Quinn y la trasladara hasta aquí.

- Pedro, mira esta es mi amiga Quinn – señalo mostrándole una fotografía -, viene de la ciudad de México, llegará mañana a Huatulco, a la hora que te dije, llega con tiempo, la traes y la dejas aquí, estaré esperándola, así que solo la dejas y te vas.

- "Ta" bien niña.

Esa tarde la dedicó a disfrutar de su espacio, después de acomodar meticulosamente las ropas de su invitada y las suyas sintió hambre, sobre la mesa descansaban varias tlayudas y una nota con caligrafía casi infantil.

"Niña, te dejo en el refri los frijolitos, nopales, salsita, crema y queso para las tlayudas, ah también hay cerveza, refrescos, jugos, las botellas de vino que me dijiste, carnes, frutas y verduras"

Sonrió después de leer, en verdad que Otilia era casi una reminiscencia de su adorada Shelby, después de comer se sentó en los escaloncillos de la terraza y bebió pausadamente su cerveza, llenándose de los olores y sonidos, de su soledad – mañana será otro día – se dijo antes de decidirse a levantarse y acicalarse para dormir.

Se levantó como siempre que estaba en Mazunte, antes del alba, partió a correr, pasada una hora enfiló hacia la cabaña, examinó entre las prendas que había comprado para Quinn y se decidió por un sencillo pero bello vestido de manta, lo colocó sobre la silla mecedora lo mismo que unas sandalias playeras de tela y corcho, bajó corriendo dispuesta a marcharse cuando recordó que bien podía ganarle el tiempo y no estuviera aquí para recibir a la chica, así que tomo un trozo de papel y dejo una notita encima de las ropas, entonces sí enfiló a toda prisa hacia el muelle a buscar pescado y camarones frescos, canastilla en mano echo a correr sintiendo que el tiempo le apremiaba, una vez ahí, saludo a los marchantes que ya le reconocían, bromeo un poco con todos perdiendo la noción de que tenía prisa, cuando se percató de la hora emprendió de nuevo la carrera.

A unos metros de la cabaña vislumbro una delgada silueta femenina, demasiado lejos como para detallarla era todavía una imagen desdibujada, mientras más se aproximaba su visión afinaba la figura de la chica quien salió corriendo impetuosamente hacia el mar, eso la paralizo momentáneamente, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se prendo de los movimientos voluntarios e involuntarios del cuerpo de la mujer, sus brazos en alto, su cuerpo sostenido por las puntas de los pies, la larga cabellera lisa mecida por el viento, aquello era casi una pintura, sin mucha conciencia de ello sus pies la llevaron hasta quedar a unos pasos, la llamó, ella pareció ajena al sonido de su voz y volvió a llamarla por su nombre – se trataba de Quinn evidentemente - cuando ésta finalmente se volvió, una sensación extraña se volcó en su estomago, algo que irremediablemente la arrastraba hacia Quinn, sus ojos quizá, fijó su mirada en la tristeza de esos ojos verdes; se embebió en los movimientos torpes, apresurados y nerviosos de la chica, sonriendo ante esa sensación casi ajena y desconocida en su interior, luego un atisbo de conciencia llego a su mente recordando que ese no fue un encuentro casual, si bien no estaba planeado tal cual como sucedió, los motivos para éste seguían siendo los mismos; momentáneamente actuó como se debía, pero la sensación de brindarle ternura, protección, abrigo, cariño a esta peculiar chica se arraigo en su interior.


	8. Chapter 8

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO VIII**

- Tía, de verdad no veo la necesidad de hacer esto, a mí no me incomoda usar lentes.

- Hija tienes que dejar de esconderte detrás de las gafas, además es cuestión de practicidad.

- La verdad me asusta la idea de quedar peor.

- Para eso fue la primera cita y todos los estudios que te realizaron, todo salió perfectamente bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Pero tía.

- Pero nada, en unas semanas estarás de camino a una vida nueva, hay que empezar a quitar lo que estorba, así que empezaremos por esos horribles anteojos.

- Todavía no se si estoy haciendo bien.

- Claro que estás haciendo bien, Quinn, no tienes idea de la suerte que has tenido de que tu caso sea tomado, aprovéchalo, anda entremos ya que apenas vamos con tiempo.

Cuando recibió vía mail la notificación de que su caso fue aceptado se sintió muy atemorizada al respecto, su reacción inmediata fue el arrepentimiento, que seriedad podía atribuírsele a la persona en cuyas manos se iba a poner, se trataba de una profesional según su tía, ¿pero profesional en qué?, se lleno de incertidumbre y durante los días que siguieron resolvió declinar, pero su tía con paciencia la llevo a razonar al respecto – _¿qué pierdes?, dinero solamente, y ese afortunadamente te sobra, mírame, soy una buena muestra de que vale la pena la inversión y el riesgo _- le dijo.

Días después del mensaje de confirmación una chica de voz jovial se comunico con ella.

- _Buenas tardes, habla Brittany S. Pierce, buscando a la señorita Quinn Fabray._

- _Buenas tardes, ella habla._

- _Hola, espero se encuentre usted muy bien, señorita Fabray, la razón de mi llamada es para agradecerle el depósito que oportunamente realizo e indicarle los datos de su vuelo, y darle las últimas instrucciones._

- _Perdón, ¿de mi vuelo?_

- _Si señorita, en quince días deberá usted viajar hacia Huatulco, ahí estará esperando por usted una persona que la trasportara, le voy a suplicar que lleve lo indispensable, en cuanto a ropa solo la puesta, todo lo necesario le será proporcionado allá._

- _Pero… ¿pero a Oaxaca? , no pensé que hubiese necesidad de trasladarme._

- _Quinn, créame que cada detalle es pensando en lo mejor para usted; estará muy bien, disfrutara mucho su estancia en ese lugar, este tranquila, ¿alguna duda?_

- _No… supongo que no…, bueno si ¿cómo hare para reconocer a la persona que me esperara en Huatulco?_

- _La persona la reconocerá a usted. Le agradezco mucho la atención, Hasta luego… Quinn…_

- _Dígame._

- _Créame cuando le digo que estará usted en las mejores manos… ella es muy especial ¿sabe?, y realmente está interesada en usted. – la voz adquirió una suavidad sugestiva, aunque Quinn no supo descifrar la intención de aquellas palabras, le sonaron sinceras y tranquilizadoras._

- _Gracias Brittany._

Una vez anotados los detalles del viaje, fecha, hora y número de vuelo, se despidieron.

Nadie excepto su tía sabia de los planes de Quinn, en su trabajo solicito un año sabático que le fue concedido por cumplir los requisitos del caso, a Marley y el resto de las chicas les explico que necesitaba alejarse y un tiempo para sí misma, así que viajaría con su tía; dadas las circunstancias, a todas les pareció una excelente idea, a Santana no la volvió a ver, le seguía doliendo profundamente, sobre todo porque guardaba la secreta esperanza de que ésta la buscara, pero no ocurrió, ella se vio tentada a hacerlo, pero su temor a un rechazo que la aniquilara por completo se lo impidió, los días trascurrieron con una lentitud pasmosa, hasta que se llego el momento de marchar rumbo a lo desconocido, llena de temores, pena y ansiedad se despidió de su tía tras un fuerte abrazo.

- _Este será el primer día del resto de tu vida Quinn, sé que ahora mismo no lo ves así, pero este paso es el primero hacia tu felicidad, te quiero sobrina, ya sabes donde estaré, en cuanto estés de regreso llámame._

- _Te quiero tía._

Durante la hora y media que duro el vuelo sus emociones se intricaron todavía más, ni siquiera la vista aérea de la bahía y la vegetación que ofrecía Huatulco desde el avión durante las maniobras para el aterrizaje lograron efecto alguno en ella.

El trámite de salida fue rápido, el aeropuerto de Huatulco es un espacio grande, abierto, bonito y rodeado de vegetación, antes de salir ya la esperaba un hombre de piel curtida, con sendas arrugas marcándole la cara.

- _Señorita Quinn, Soy Pedro – se presento sonriente extendiéndole la mano – y estoy para servirle, yo la llevare hasta Mazunte._

- _¿Mazunte?_

- _Si señorita, está aquí cerquita, en una media hora a mas tardar estaremos por allá, ¿si le dijeron que vendría yo por usted? – cuestiono al notar la mirada desconfiada de Quinn._

- _Si, disculpe usted, no fue mi intención parecer grosera, es solo que me sorprendió el que me reconociera nada mas verme._

- _No se apure señorita, en estos tiempos hay que tener cuidado siempre, pero no desconfíe de mi, soy empleado de la señorita Rachel desde hace ya muchos años, ella me mostro una fotografía suya, por eso la reconocí, aunque en la foto traía usted anteojos y se ve diferente._

Quinn en efecto se consideraba distinta sin sus lentes, se sentía desnuda; omitió hacer algún comentario respecto a lo dicho por Pedro sobre su empleadora, de quien nada sabía, sintiéndose una tonta al recordar que no cuestiono prácticamente nada y ahora caminaba totalmente a ciegas, no sabía a ciencia cierta si este hombre tenía conocimiento del motivo de su presencia en el lugar, pero esperaba que no, así que se dejo conducir por el amable señor tratando de mostrar naturalidad.

La tibieza húmeda del aire la reconforto, el aroma a salitre entremezclado con la vegetación se le impregno en la nariz extasiándola al grado de casi sentirse viva otra vez, cada kilometro que avanzaba se maravillaba de la vista que los paisajes del lugar le regalaban, pasados unos veinte minutos entraron a un pequeño poblado que atravesaron casi de inmediato, después de unos cuantos giros se estacionaron frente a un amplio bungaló.

- _Llegamos señorita – señalo Pedro al tiempo que bajaba del automóvil para salir corriendo y abrirle la puerta – entre usted, yo me marcho ya, espero que se la pase muy a gusto aquí entre nosotros. Bienvenida de nuevo._

- _Gracias Pedro – atino a decir._

Paso varios minutos de pie frente al lugar, detallándolo, hasta que por fin se decidió a cruzar las puertas de madera rustica que estaban de par en par, el viento producido por el ventilador de techo le significo un placentero alivio al calor corporal, su vestimenta – como se lo anticipo su tía – no era la más adecuada para el clima tropical – hola - susurro – hola - repitió esta vez aumentando el sonido de su voz esperando ser escuchada, pero no hubo respuesta, con timidez su vista recorrió el interior, un espacio amplio provisto de un pequeño comedor y sillas de ratán, en un costado dos hamacas se mecían al ritmo del ventilador, en el fondo, detrás de una barra, un refrigerador, una austera estufa de gas y una alacena conformaban una rudimentaria cocineta; lateralmente se apreciaban unas escalerillas que dirigían hacia un tapanco, con sigilo las subió, - hola ¿hay alguien aquí? – de nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta, la parte de arriba tampoco contaba con mucho mobiliario, solo una cama matrimonial cubierta con sabanas blancas de lino, en una esquina un ventilador de pie y en la otra una silla mecedora sobre la que descansaba un vestido de manta ligera y al pie de este unas sandalias, noto en la superficie del asiento una nota y mecánicamente la tomo.

_"debes estar muy acalorada, ponte cómoda y husmea todo lo que desees, tratare de no tardar"_

Tomo el vestido sosteniéndolo frente a ella para estudiarlo, sencillo, vaporoso, conveniente para el lugar, sin pensárselo mucho procedió a cambiarse de atuendo, se sentó en la mecedora dejando sus pies al aire unos instantes antes de calzarse las sandalias; doblo prolijamente sus ropas y recorrió el resto del lugar, se interno a través de una portezuela que en principio le paso desapercibida y detrás de esta se encontró con un pequeño vestidor dividido en dos estantes, ambos contenían ropa diversa, en la parte baja de estos varias sandalias y zapatillas deportivas; al final de este espacio se encontraba un baño completo, en realidad más que eso, ya que este contaba a parte del equipamiento normal de todo baño con un amplio jacuzzi, no pudo evitar que le causara gracia lo raro que era aquello con respecto al resto del lugar, salió de prisa sintiéndose una intrusa invadiendo aquella intimidad, tras varias aspiraciones que llenaron de aire sus pulmones continuo con su recorrido, en un costado del espacio que fungía como cocineta aprecio otra puerta que la condujo hasta una gran terraza en la que descansaban dos mecedoras, del techo colgaban dos amplias hamacas, una mesita entre ellas con un platón repleto de mangos, naranjas, limones y algunos frutos que no supo reconocer, y lo más maravilloso, la vista al mar, era la primera vez que veía el mar, cual chiquilla boto las sandalias y corrió hacia él, se rio a carcajadas al sentir la espuma de las olas en sus pies y tobillos, extendió sus brazos, abandonándose por completo a ese placer, olvidándose de quién era y los motivos que la llevaron allí.

- _Hola – escucho una voz ronca detrás de ella – hola – insistió la voz, al volverse se encontró con una mirada cálida, suave y profunda a la vez, la dueña de esta le sonreía ampliamente – hola Quinn espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho – repitió, pero Quinn presa de su timidez no podía reaccionar, la chica ladeo un poco su rostro y frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreír; Quinn la miraba a detalle, sus facciones eran angulosas, enmarcadas por una castaña cabellera ondulada y corta que desordenada le caía sobre la frente y hombros, nariz ligeramente alargada, labios bien formados sin ser delgados ni gruesos, complexión atlética, un poco más baja que ella, piel bronceada y una mirada expresiva con tonalidades marrones. – Lamento haberte asustado dijo acercándose más, fijando su mirada tan dentro de sus ojos que casi la sintió traspasarla._

- _No, discúlpame tú… es solo que… bueno… soy Quinn… tú debes ser la especialista – dijo finalmente._

- _Hola de nuevo Quinn – sonrió acercándose mucho a su rostro, buscando esa mirada huidiza – mi nombre es Rachel, ¿me llamaras así?, es menos frío – Quinn asintió con la cabeza, había enmudecido de nuevo – espero que te gusten los mariscos y el pescado, asare unos para la comida, debes tener hambre – afirmo al tiempo que le señalaba la canastilla que cargaba en una de las manos._

- _Si… algo – pudo decir al fin._

- _Okey vayamos a preparar el almuerzo – dijo Rachel entrelazando su mano libre con la mano temblorosa de Quinn quien al contacto sintió una energía que la lleno de calma._

Toda la angustia, nerviosismo, ansiedad que le invadieron por semanas, fueron remplazados por una asombrosa serenidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta a consecuencia de que paso esto, si fue la suavidad de esa mirada, el contacto de su piel, la calidez de su sonrisa, o todo esto junto, su única certeza es que se sentía inexplicablemente cómoda en la presencia de Rachel, toda ella emanaba una energía que desde el primer momento la envolvió.

- _No me has dicho si te gusta el pescado; bueno en todo caso también hay camarones – comento al llegar hasta un área acondicionada con un asador, una improvisada mesa de tablones y sillas playeras, espacio que a pesar de encontrase a un costado de la terraza paso inadvertido inicialmente para Quinn - ¿y bien?._

- _Me gustan ambos – respondió al fin esbozando una sonrisa._

- _¿y me ayudaras a cocinarlos o me lo dejaras todo a mi solita?_

- _No soy muy buena cocinando, pero tú dime que hago._

- _Esa voz me agrada, me apetece preparar los camarones en brocheta, ¿Qué tal a ti? ¿Te suena bien?_

- _Si claro._

- _Okey, entonces me harías el favor y coges de la nevera unas cebollas, ajos, pimientos, ah y en una de las gavetas están las brochetas; mientras yo voy encendiendo el carbón._

- _Okey – asintió con la cabeza, a medio camino escucho a Rachel alzando la voz._

- _Quinn y tráete algo para beber, a mí una cerveza, lo que a ti te apetezca, hay de todo un poco._

Por más extraño que fuera, a pesar que la chica la ponía nerviosa, la sensación de bienestar en su presencia se incrementaba a cada minuto, mientras ella troceaba la verdura, observaba a Rachel afanada encendiendo el carbón, era una chica de nacionalidad y acento indefinidos, su español era perfecto y neutro, de belleza natural, casi salvaje, con un ligero toque de femineidad, a pesar de que sus movimientos no lo eran del todo, no le calculaba mas allá de su edad; le pareció extraño la apariencia de Rachel, su tía le dio una descripción totalmente diferente de ésta, tampoco el nombre calzaba - Yolanda - le dijo su tía – es una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, bellísima y ultra femenina, encantadora, un sueño vuelto realidad – la incertidumbre de si se trataría de la misma persona que atendió a su tía se le alojo en la cabeza, pero pensó que sería muy imprudente preguntar, sobre todo porque en ninguna parte del mail que le envió solicitando sus servicios hizo mención respecto al caso de su tía. En ese instante recordó las primeras instrucciones que recibió, sobre todo una que en específico rezaba "La especialista no responderá en ningún caso a cuestiones personales", en aquel momento no le dio importancia a esta indicación, pero ahora mismo la invadieron una mar de curiosidad y deseos de conocer a esta mujer que con su sola presencia le hizo experimentar una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que nunca en su vida sintió.

- _Esto ya prendió… mira y eso que no sabias cocinar – Dijo Rachel esbozando una amplia sonrisa al ver la pila de brochetas ya listas para asarse._

- _Bueno, tampoco es que armar brochetas sea muy complicado – murmuro presa de su timidez tras la profunda mirada de Rachel._

- _Me parece que no hay nada difícil para ti… eres muy detallista, perfeccionista diría yo – Quinn la miraba sin comprender – te quedaron muy bonitas, como de catalogo de cocina, pongámoslas en la parrilla, porque no sé tú, pero yo muero del hambre._

- _La verdad yo también – sonrió con timidez._

La comida estuvo deliciosa, después de esta Rachel la invito a que pasaran el resto de la tarde en la terraza, y así lo hicieron en silencio, antes de echarse en una de las hamacas Rachel coloco música, Quinn con su natural timidez solo atino a sentarse en una de las mecedoras.

La noche cayo de prisa y Quinn no supo bien que fue lo que paso dentro de ella, solo que sentía un cansancio casi agradable, como si hubiese caminado mucho, y su cuerpo y mente agotados se entregaran al grato relajamiento que le producía la brisa marina, el cadencioso sonido de las olas golpeando la playa, pero sobre todo la respiración acompasada de Rachel.

- _Debes estar muy cansada – musito Rachek al instante que se ponía en pie._

- _Si, lo estoy, me siento como si hubiera corrido una maratón._

- _Entonces es hora de ir a la cama – se coloco frente a ella mirándola con profundidad y le extendió la mano – vamos – dijo dulcemente._

La mano temblorosa de Quinn se aferro a la que se le ofrecía, su tranquilidad se esfumo en un instante, las piernas le temblaban, se empezó a sentir mareada al recordar que solo había una cama, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello, como tampoco había analizado que se suponía que pasaría entre ella y la especialista, su tía no le dio detalles y mayores explicaciones, - ¿será que vamos a tener intimidad? – se cuestiono por primera vez, se sorprendió deseándolo y también al darse cuenta de que lo que le preocupaba de algo sexual pasara entre ellas no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos por Santana, la razón de su zozobra se debía a sus complejos e inseguridades, temía no estar a la altura de la mujer que la llevaba de la mano, y también claro está, la idea de pagar por sexo la incomodaba.

Una vez en el tapanco Rachel abrió una pequeña puertecita, sin soltarla de la mano le indico – _aquí hay un medio baño, así no tendrás que bajar a mitad de la noche_ – la llevo al borde de la cama y Quinn sintió que se desvanecía, Rachel la tomo de los brazos sosteniéndola para colocarla con delicadeza sobre la cama al momento que ella de cuclillas se ponía frente a ella; de un cajón bajo ésta saco un pequeño y ligero camisón – _en estos cajones encontrarás varios camisones y pijamas, también ropa interior_ – Quinn no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate y Rachel no pudo evitar que la extraña sensación que se le coló por el pecho desde que sintió el nerviosismo y ansiedad de esta chica se incrementara ante el rubor encendido de sus mejillas.

- _Ponte cómoda y descasa – susurro acariciándole con los nudillos la frente y mejillas – yo dormiré en la terraza, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – le sonrió y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a bajar, titubeo un segundo y se volvió._

- _¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Quinn llena de ansiedad._

- _Si… enciendo el ventilador – lo hizo de prisa y girando en sus talones se volvió hacia Quinn – buenas noches, ahora si me voy, descansa._

- _Hasta mañana… Rachel…_

- _Dime – de pie en media escalerilla._

- _Gracias – Rachel asintió con la cabeza sonriendo._


	9. Chapter 9

**La Especialista**

**CAPITULO IX**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Quinn se decidiera a colocarse el camisón que descansaba a un lado suyo sobre la cama, hurgo en el bolso que consistía en su equipaje y extrajo un paquete que contenía cepillo y dentífrico, introduciéndose en el pequeño baño se disponía a iniciar con el ritual de limpieza bucal cuando se percato de que sobre una rejilla había un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico nuevos, sonrió y tomando estos abandono los suyos; en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con la frescura y suavidad de la cama se quedo dormida.

En cambio Rachel no podía conciliar el sueño, el análisis del primer día de tratamiento se acumulaba en su mente torturándola, este día dejo inconscientemente que su emociones actuaran por ella, desde que estuvo frente a ella, la misma emoción que experimentó al ver sus fotografías, pero mucho más intensa, se le albergo profundamente, había algo en Quinn que le provocaba un deseo casi irrefrenable de protegerla, cuidarla, consentirla y hoy se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento, estaba consciente de que eso además de ser poco profesional, podía desembocar no solo en un fracaso del tratamiento, además podía añadir más daño a la chica. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, reñirse a sí misma, excusarse y volver a reprocharse, llego a la conclusión de que tenía que sacar a flote el lado analítico y frío de la Psiquiatra, continuar con el camino trazado para ayudar emocionalmente a Quinn, para eso estaban aquí, ese era el objetivo y resuelta a ser la profesional de siempre, dejando de lado sus emociones personales que no venían al caso se quedo dormida por fin.

- _¡Hey! Despierta – Quinn sintió una gentil sacudida en su cuerpo y escucho una voz lejana - anda dormilona, tenemos que hacer algo importante, ¡abre los ojos!_

- _¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Quinn abriendo finalmente los ojos para encontrarse a Rachel al pie de la cama mirándola fijamente._

- _Las seis de la mañana._

- _¿y qué vamos a hacer a esta hora?_

- _divertirnos. Anda párate ya, te espero abajo, te deje ropa en la silla._

- _¿divertirnos a estas horas?_

- _Ajam – le hizo un guiño divertido y bajo de prisa la escalerilla._

Quinn se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza resistiéndose a abandonar la cama, pero al final se decidió a ponerse en pie, se coloco la ropa deportiva que Rachel había dejado para ella y bajo, ésta la esperaba en la cocina recargada en el fregadero y sonriente le extendió un gran vaso que contenía un licuado – de plátano- se dijo al probarlo.

- _Esta delicioso, gracias, ¿a dónde vamos a estas horas?_

- _Ven y sabrás – caminaron en dirección a la playa y una vez ahí, Rachel aspiro profundamente varias veces e insto a Quinn a hacer lo mismo._

- _¿aquí? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

- _Anda sígueme – continuo aspirando, exhalando, estirando brazos y piernas, para luego empezar a dar pequeños saltos._

- _Rachel… nunca en mi vida he hecho ejercicio._

- _Te vas a dar cuenta de que no hay nada que libere más el alma y la mente que correr._

- _¿correr?_

- _Si… correr, sígueme – dijo esto último iniciando ya un trote ligero._

- _¿estás bromeando?_

- _No – grito desde ya un trecho delante._

Quinn lo pensó unos segundos hasta que se decidió a seguirle, los primeros metros no le pareció tan complicado, pero después de estos empezó a sentir como los músculos de las piernas se le tensaban a consecuencia de la pesadez de los pies que se enterraban en la arena, Rachel la instaba a lo lejos a que le siguiera el ritmo y daba gritos alegres para animarla a seguir, por un momento estuvo a punto de abandonar el intento y dejarse caer sobre la playa, pero la sensación de que nada en su vida dependía de ella, de que todo estaba fuera de su control la invadió – esto depende de mí, es mi cuerpo, es mi mente - lleno de aire sus pulmones y se concentro en sus pies hundiéndose en la arena, en la flexión de sus piernas, en la tirantez de su vientre y la irregularidad de su respiración… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco días, una semana, casi dos, cada día sentía su cuerpo fortalecerse, su mente se despejaba durante esa hora, la hacía sentirse poderosa, libre, dueña de sí.

Los primeros días Quinn corría detrás de Rachel, cada vez se acortaba la distancia entre las dos hasta que fue ninguna y corrían lado a lado, una vez que terminaban la rutina se tiraban sobre la arena y tras unos segundos Rachel salía disparada hacia el mar nadando un trecho de ida y vuelta.

- _¿Por qué no te adentras al mar conmigo? – pregunto una empapada Rachel echándose sobre un costado a su lado._

- _Porque no quiero que me coma un tiburón – esas palabras provocaron las carcajadas de Rachel._

- _Okey ¿qué quieres desayunar?_

- _No lo sé, no me quiero mover, quisiera que este momento fuese eterno._

- _Vaya que eres floja Quinn… ¿te ríes?_

- _Si… porque me habían dicho, fea, aburrida, tonta, pero floja nunca, al contrario, según mis amigas soy adicta al trabajo._

- _Pues te tengo noticias, has vivido en el engaño._

- _¿ah sí? – dijo retadoramente volviéndose, ubicada en la misma posición que ella enfrentándola sonriente._

- _Sí, no solo no eres fea, sino que además eres dueña de una belleza especial, sencilla, natural, sin falsas pretensiones; sabes perfectamente bien que de tonta no tienes un pelo, y por último, estar aburrida no es lo mismo que serlo, cuando estamos aburridos podemos parecerlo, tú sentido del humor, inteligencia, capacidad de escuchar los silencios, te hacen una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido, una persona así de compleja y excepcional no puede de ninguna manera tildarse de aburrida – Quinn sintió que cada palabra de Rachel estaba llena de sinceridad, el tono de su voz, firme y cálido, la mirada cristalina fija en la suya, le hacían saber que esa mujer extraordinariamente única la veía tal como sus palabras lo acaban de expresar, y sintió un regocijo interno nunca antes experimentado, se dejo invadir por él unos segundos, luego le volvió al cuerpo el miedo y solo atino a decir._

- _Es decir que soy una maravillosa "floja"_

- _Exacto – afirmo Rachel con énfasis, colocando la punta de su dedo índice en la de la nariz de Quinn quien aprovecho este acto para hacer bizcos y gesticular una cara chistosa, sin más preámbulos se puso de pie y Salió corriendo._

- _¡estoy decidida a que nadie me ponga defectos que yo no quiera! ¡No soy floja! ¡Hare el desayuno! – gritaba mientras se alejaba._

Durante tres semanas se habían convertido en un par de ermitañas alejadas del mundo casi en su totalidad, salvo por los días que Otilia se presentaba para hacer la limpieza, no habían tenido contacto humano.

Ejercitar el cuerpo, la mente, pero sobretodo el espíritu de Quinn había sido la primera pauta, Rachel logro concentrarse en lo estructurado, pero le significo un esfuerzo enorme; no era persona de rodeos, al contrario, siempre la caracterizó una franqueza descarnada; engañarse no era una opción, en pocos días de convivencia admitió la profunda atracción que sentía por Quinn, asimilarlo sin embargo no fue tan fácil, pero se forzó a hacerlo, de esto dependía mantener bajo control los impulsos instintivos dada la naturaleza de la situación; tenía plena conciencia de que lo que seguía le sería aún más difícil, los días trascurridos, escuchando a Quinn hablar sobre su vida, sus miedos, dolores, perdidas, la habían llevado al límite, siempre fue empática con las vivencias de sus clientes, pero esto la rebasaba, traspasando por mucho las barrera que delimitaba lo profesional de lo personal.

Para Quinn las horas de charla incansable con Rachel todavía no tenían significado alguno, lo único que importaba era la sensación de tranquilidad que la inundaba; a Rachel, en cambio, éstas la llevaron hasta terrenos desconocidos e intrincados de su interior, casi ahogándola en un mar de emociones. Sabía que había llegado el momento de que Quinn tocara fondo, de enfrentarla al verdadero dolor, estaba lista para ello, después de esto emergería la mujer que nadie conocía, ni siquiera la misma Quinn, sin embargo ella la adivino desde la imagen plasmada en papel fotográfico y el presagio se fue realizando desde el primer encuentro. Ahora a todas sus faltas había que sumarle el egoísmo, si, internamente deseaba conservar a la verdadera quinn para sí, no compartirla con nadie; el problema ya no era solo de ética profesional, el problema radicaba principalmente en que Quinn le importaba, deseaba que tuviera una vida plena, feliz, que se descubriera a sí misma. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la siguiente etapa.

- _Hoy iremos a Puerto Ángel- le informo Rachel mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno._

- _No deseo salir nunca de aquí, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera eternamente._

En segundos Rachel pasó del júbilo inicial que le produjo esa idea, al enfado por permitirse esa sensación.

- _Es hora de volver a la civilización._

- _Tengo miedo Rachel._

- _¿a que le temes?_

- _A perder la tranquilidad lograda, a enfrentarme de nuevo con ese mundo que casi siempre fue hostil conmigo._

- _No vas a perder nada, vas a encontrarte con Quinn, la conocerás, te gustara mucho y te caerá muy bien, te vas a dar cuenta de que teniéndola puedes enfrentar lo que sea._

Puerto Ángel es un pequeño puerto de pescadores, un lugar bellísimo completamente rustico localizado en una pintoresca bahía, es el lugar ideal para el paso decisivo que Quinn tenía que dar, ahora que había logrado cierta paz interior, solo hacía falta que interiorizara y enfrentara de verdad sus demonios, solo así podría emerger.

Puerto Ángel está a solo 10 kilómetros de Mazunte, así que en tan solo unos minutos estuvieron allí, recorrieron el lugar con cierta parsimonia, divertidas, a momentos bulliciosas.

- _¿sabes nadar? – pregunto Rachel repentinamente._

- _Si …_

- _¿Sí?_

- _Si; es solo que nadar me trae recuerdos… digamos que desagradables._

- _¿Por qué? – Quinn suspiro antes de responder._

- _En el colegio… no lo pase muy bien, y la alberca era la peor parte, me enfermaba cada vez que tenía que ir- pensó en su figura envuelta en el horrendo traje de baño que su abuela le cosió y se estremeció al recordar las miradas burlonas y la crueldad de su compañeras, sintió intensamente la vergüenza que le provocaba su cuerpo._

Rachel no dijo nada mas, la tomo de la mano guiándola con firmeza hacia la playa Panteón, Quinn se dejo llevar con mansedumbre, no por la falta de carácter que siempre había dominado sus actos; se dejaba gobernar por una simpleza pura que le proporcionaba la certeza de que todo lo que hiciera Rachel le haría bien. Una vez frente a las azules y calmadas aguas, Rachel procedió a despojarse de sus ropas hasta quedar en camiseta y panties.

- _No… no pensaras… no voy a nadar en ropa interior Rachel._

- _tu ropa interior bien puede pasar por traje de baño de dos piezas._

- _P…pero…_

- _¿te da miedo? – cuestiono retadoramente._

- _N…no…si – musito- miedo y vergüenza._

- _Es difícil enfrentar el miedo y la vergüenza, tienes que esforzarte y seguramente te dolerá… sin embargo tienes ventaja sobre ellos… tú tienes el control, depende de ti, la decisión es tuya._

Dicho esto último Rachel se lanzo hacia el agua corriendo por un trecho, luego paro y se volvió mirándola ahora de esa forma que la hacía sentir fuerte, segura, arropada. Aspiro profundamente, se saco el vestido con premura y corrió hasta darle alcance, una vez a su lado ambas se zambulleron iniciando un sincrónico braceo, se internaron mar adentro, tanto como sus brazos y piernas lo permitieron, simultáneamente emprendieron el regreso hacia la playa, sin decirse nada, exhaustas, por puro instinto.

Una vez en tierra firme Quinn sintió desfallecer, cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y sintió como si algo dentro suyo hiciera explosión, su boca se abrió en un intento de darle salida al lamento interno de dolor, un estallido de lagrimas lo acompaño, el dolor punzante que sentía nada tenía que ver con sus dolores pasados, esta vez lloraba por la niña flacucha y desaliñada que solía dormir hecha un ovillo por el terror que le provocaba enfrentarse a las humillaciones, burlas, desprecios y carencias del día siguiente, lloro por la niña que fantaseaba con volverse aire y desvanecerse, la vio crecer completamente desvalida, vacía, tan necesitada de una caricia, de sentirse amada, sollozó con más fuerza, porque deseó abrazarla, darle consuelo, decirle que a alguien le importaba. Rachel se arrodillo frente a ella, sin analizarla, sin tocarla, esperando… deseando… sintiendo, intentando contenerse.

- _¡Yo te quiero Quinn! ¡a mí me importas! ¡no estás sola¡ - La voz de Quinn tenía un matiz de ternura y firmeza, sus brazos se entrecruzaron en un abrazo para sí misma_.

Rachel hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que reclamaban exteriorizarse, deteniendo el impulso de sus brazos que ansiaban aprisionarla, obligando a su garganta a sujetar las palabras que en su mente resonaban – _¡Yo te quiero Quinn! ¡Me importas! ¡Quiero estar contigo!_ – frases prohibidas, sentimientos vedados.

Llego el momento de liberar a Quinn, aunque esto significara encadenarse a sí misma.


End file.
